Ready To Fall
by fallling up
Summary: She's tried avoiding it, but Parvati's ready to fall. Oneshot. Songfic to Falling Down by Vertical Horizon.


Ready To Fall

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The italicized print is from Vertical Horizon's song _Falling Down. _JKR owns Harry Potter and all the other characters. Damn!

* * *

_Where does the time go_

It has been six months since she and Harry started dating. And it seems like it was only yesterday they shared their first kiss

_Spinning my wheels_

It was amazing really. She had never thought she would fall in love with "The Boy Who Lived" She had only agreed, because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

_Standing still_

She hadn't really been excited about the date. Honestly she hadn't prepared herself too much. And shockingly enough, the date had been great.

_It's like running on ice_

One afternoon they were talking, and suddenly it hit her. She loved him.

_I only gain a little distance when I fall_

She didn't think it would change anything; it was only love after all. She remembered a time where she'd laughed at Lavender when she claimed she was in love.

_How did I become a molecule_

Now she was one of those girls who'd fallen in love. She was just like the others, pathetic.

_In the concrete of this city_

It wasn't like she hadn't dated before, but she had never fallen in love. Not even when she had been with Dean.

_Indifferent to my endless motion_

Even though she wasn't like the other girls. She had fallen in love, despite the fact that she broke up with boys to avoid this stage of the game.

_In a space too small to see_

Yet in the end the plan hadn't worked. Before she could break up with him, love snuck up on her and attacked.

_Nonetheless expected to be_

A lot of her friends wouldn't be shocked if she told them she had fallen in love…

_I only get a little attention when I fall_

They'd tell her 'about time' and move on with their lives.

_And I'm falling_

Yep she kept falling deeper and deeper in love

_Falling down_

It was tearing her up inside.

_Falling_

Wasn't love supposed to make you happy?

_Falling down_

No one cared though. No one cared that she was suffering intolerable pain.

_Cursed with reason_

Why had she been given a brain, which reasoned only the bad affects of what she was going through?

_In a world so defiant_

She wished at this moment that her brain would let her be the person in which she appeared to be on the outside…

_Without conclusion_

A Happy, perky, and carefree person.

_This is the story_

She shrugged it off. Knowing that she would be forced to think about it later on.

_The story we live out_

She walked up to the boy's dormitory to see Harry.

_And it is the moral too_

When he saw her, he smiled at her and kissed her.

_Look at me I'm falling for you_

She wondered if Harry knew what was going on inside her soul.

_Shaking, crying_

She continued to kiss him, but still crying because she's in love.

_Hating lying to myself_

She had to accept it. She was in love with Harry.

_I'm tired of telling myself it's OK_

It was not all right to cause herself pain, trying to avoid the inevitable.

_To be this tired_

"I love you." He tells her.

_This sick and tired of the turns the world takes_

She nodded and cried. He had told her what she needed to hear.

_And the people that it makes us be_

"I love you too." She whispers and they continue to kiss. It has become passionate.

_And lately it appears to me that_

_  
_And for the first time ever it's acceptance. And it's okay.

_And I'm falling_

As the kiss becomes more and more passionate she realizes something.

_Falling Down_

She is ready. Ready to take the step that could mean everything in their relationship. One that could change everything. She is ready.

_Falling_

She said she'd never do it before marriage. That's what she promised herself. It was a promise she intended on keeping and now I will be broken. All promises end up broken.

_I'm falling down..._

She, Parvati Patil was ready to fall.

* * *

AN: I think the end is a little rushed and that the story could have been told in Ginny's POV two. Tell me if you like it or hate it, but if you tell me you hate it tell me where I could improve.

-Falling Up


End file.
